Bring What May Come
by Crayola Color Sky
Summary: Raissa and Richard are betrothed, but neither of them know the other... nor do they wish to get married. One day they meet their true love, though they do not appear to be who they are...
1. The Betrothal

**The Betrothal**

Richard sat in his study by a large, arced window, facing out at the royal gardens. His tutor was mumbling something about Aldria and Farthdell, but he paid no mind to what the old man was blubbering on about. The man had been hired to teach Richard a little more about foreign countries, though he had outgrown a tutor long ago. His father had one of his episodes again, and this time the doctors were barely able to save him. If the king were to die soon, Richard would have to be ready to take the throne.

Drumming his fingers on the windowsill, Richard's thoughts began to wander again, this time a little closer to the subject the tutor was teaching him. He was worried about his upcoming marriage with the Princess of Aldria, Raissa. He didn't like the Aldrian. They were loud and had an extremely whiny accent, not to mention spoiled and lazy. He wasn't ready to live the rest of his life with somebody who, at every word, would drive him mad. He had been told of her incomparable beauty. He didn't care if she was the most beautiful and fair maiden in the land, he would still despise her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Whoosh. _

Raissa watched as her arrow made a bulls-eye. Quickly she loaded her bow, ready for the last target in line. _Whoosh. _Again she hit the target with undefeatable precision. Her brother Ethan, the Crown Prince to the Aldrian throne, scowled as he watched, again losing a bet. His friends liked to bet him against odds on his sister. He had lost many pieces of silver on those bets. Raissa simply looked at him and left the target practice field. She was in no mood to tease her brother as usual for the loss of his bet.

_Stupid Podeirans, _she thought as she headed to her quarters. Raissa was not exactly happy about the arrangement her father had made with the king of Pondeira. She was to be married to some _Richard _by the end of the upcoming spring. The Pondeirans were so _greedy _and filthy. She wished to wash her hands clean of them, but to keep peace between the countries she had to go through with the marriage. She moaned, the heat of southern Aldria was unbearable in August. Grimacing, she reluctantly thought of the upside to moving to Pondeira: it was cooler.

Raissa arrived at her quarters and sat at her window seat, watching her brother take a turn about the gardens with his fiancé, the future queen of Aldria. She frowned, thinking of her own future title. _Queen of Pondeira. Faugh!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

Lessons over, Richard stole away to the gardens. He couldn't place a finger on it, but for some reason the gardens had an affect on him, so peaceful, quiet, and calming. Suddenly, a cry broke his reverie.

"Richard!"

Isa, Richard's dearest childhood friend, ran up to him, and quickly curtsied. "I heard of the engagement!" She seemed more excited about this Aldrian woman coming to the palace than he was. "She's coming in a few weeks, right?"

"Yes, what's so special about it?" He was not in the mood to talk about the engagement.

She gaped at him. "You're kidding!" She paused and continued when he said nothing. "You're not excited about it." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. He nodded.

"I don't want to marry some whiny Aldrian woman."

"How do you know she's whiny?"

"All Aldrians have whiny accents. It annoys me. That butler, whatever his name is, is from Aldria. He has the most annoying accent. So did all the Aldrian ambassadors and magistrates." He kicked the gravel covering the path in the garden. "It's too early to be getting married."

Isa smiled sympathetically. "It's too much to deal with, isn't it? That's why."

"My father being sick does not help much, either," Richard said quietly. "I know it's necessary. Mother always said that the country is important. The subjects do not put their trust in a queen-less king. I can't believe they would put their trust in such a young, inexperienced king"

"You mother was a wise woman," Isa replied. "She knew what she was talking about. And do not doubt yourself, Richard. You are a great leader. I believe in you."

He fell silent, and Isa curtsied, saying, "I must go now, friend. Please, don't worry about your father, future bride, or future rule of Pondeira. Go for a ride, clear your mind."

He nodded. "I might take your advice."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raissa sat in her coach. She was to arrive early for wedding preparations and dress fittings. She looked out, the Aldrian countryside familiarities gone, replaced with the harsh yet beautiful landscape of Pondeira. She glared at it, angry at the new country. She picked up the book that sat next to her and started to read.

Hours later, her mother spoke. Raissa, her mind a little muddled from suddenly being thrust out of her fictional world, looked at her mother, confused, because she missed what Ramona had said.

Ramona sighed and repeated, "We're almost there."

Raissa frowned. The anger was gone, replaced with sorrow and anxiety. She glanced out again, seeing a more smooth scenery. The rugged mountains were now more smooth. Still steep, tall, and menacing, but the factors had been lessened.

Farther on, she noticed a city and, ever farther on, a huge palace. The stone turrets rose high above the thatched roofs of the city's close-knit houses.

It was her future home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey_

I wrote this in a rush during one of my rare inspirational bursts. So, please review and I hope I get some feedback on this, both suggestions and encouragement. Please? Pretty please? I'll... um... give you a hug?

----Anja: Sandtrap Golfer, "Underground Railroad" Leader, "Vietnam" Solider, and _not _an old person----


	2. Richard

**Richard **

The sun had yet to rise and a red headed figure could be seen at the eastern-most tower of the Pondeiran castle. He was wearing palace servants' clothing and a very thin cloak, but did not belong in the clothes.

Richard always snuck away to the east tower to watch the sunrise. He had been doing it for so long, the servants knew he came. They wordlessly glanced at him as he passed through their secret hallways and passages. He would go to the kitchen where the cook would feed him some food, since his father had declared he would eat little for breakfast when Richard turned thirteen, so he would not fatten up. The only reason we wore a servant's outfit anymore was to confuse any noble that saw him.

Sighing, Richard leaned against a turret as the sky turned scarlet, wrapping himself against the cold of mid-October. He wondered if his family was out there, his true family.

The late Queen Ana of Pondeira was a woman that could not bear children. Everyday she prayed that she would have a child. For years, it seemed that the king would have no heir. One day in a particularly chilly February, a child was found on the steps of the palace. The king and queen had been away and had come home to find the basket. Ana picked it up and looked inside, finding a small baby, not very old. She immediately took it in, nourishing it. The king consented to adopt the child, making it his heir. They named him Richard and taught him all he needed to know to lead the country. Not long after, they were inspired to adopt another boy, Toulouse, who had been born to a maid in the palace and was soon orphaned. The father was not to be found anywhere, so the king and queen adopted him.

Fifteen years afterwards, Ana died and the country grieved for a very long time. Not long afterwards, the king began to have unexplainable episodes. The doctors suspected it had to do with his heart. Now it was two years after that and the prince was seventeen.

As soon as the sun showed its face, Richard quickly ran back to his chambers. He tore off the servant's clothing and cloak and hid them under a loose board in the floor. Changing into his clothes for the day, he wondered what Raissa really looked like. She had been in the castle for a month yet he had yet to see any sign she was truly there. Despite his hatred for this girl, he was curious about her. Who wouldn't be curious about a guest that you had yet to see in the two weeks they had made their stay?

A servant- Richard's favorite one, Henry, actually- brought in his "breakfast." A _very _small bowl of porridge sat on the tray along with a small shot of milk. He grinned, he was not the least bit hungry after his trip to the kitchen, and the servant winked at him and left. Richard ate part of the porridge and gave it to Henry, who was allowed to eat it with Richard's permission, so long as Richard's tutor or father did not find out.

That day he once again had lessons, but for a very short time. He had a conference to attend after that.

"Good morning, Richard," Isa said, bouncing next to him as he spent a very rare few minutes of freedom in the garden between lessons and the conference. She curtsied, then resumed her teasing demeanor. "You have not yet met the princess, it's a shame."

He shot her a look. "How do you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Remember? I am one of her future ladies-in-waiting, I am to be with her to assist her with wedding preparations."

"What's she like?" he asked eagerly.

Isa smiled. "As all stories say, her beauty is beyond comparison."

Richard opened his mouth to say something, and Isa interrupted, "She does not have a whiny accent."

He closed his mouth, unable to say anything else but, "Oh."

His friend sighed and said, "You two will get along great. She is so energetic, but not overwhelming. She asked the same question of you when she first arrived, expecting a barbaric mountain beast."

Richard was indignant. "How could she think of me as _barbarian? _A _monster _even!_"_

She just stared. "I'm sure she wouldn't like the idea of you thinking poorly of her, either."

"I didn't think she was a beast!"

Isa rolled her eyes at him. He shuffled his feet. "When will I get to see her? Aldrians are awfully anti-social."

"In a couple weeks. It's Aldrian tradition for the betrothed to wait until two months before the wedding year to meet."

He gaped. "Nobody told me about this tradition!"

She sighed and said, "Richard, if you had paid attention during lessons…"

"I have to go," he said stiffly, not wanting to be lectured on not paying attention in lessons, and walked off to the conference, where the final details of the marriage treaty would be worked out to the very last, crucial details.

The prince sat attentively as the financial part of the treaty was worked out. Aldria was a poor country, they needed money, and since Pondeira needed a queen, Aldria was ready to supply one if their neighbor was willing to trade for money. Both got a fair part in the bargain, not to mention peace between the nations- which was the main goal of the treaty, though many argued whether or not it was so.

As he left the hall, he bumped into a girl. She apologized and quickly rushed off, and he understood she was a maid, judging by her attire, and a new one since she didn't recognize him as the prince. He merely grunted and kept continuing. He didn't mind being overlooked. It was a relief. Sighing, he got lost in his thoughts. When he looked into the girl's face, he had been hoping to see a beautiful woman in regal attire; the princess. He was, by now, very curious as to who she was. _Where did that stupid tradition come along anyway? _He was surprised at the eagerness to meet her. _What happened to the hatred? _He asked himself.

That night he snuck away from dinner early to watch the sunset from the western tower, something he didn't do quite as often, but tonight he needed extra alone time.

After a while, Richard lost track of time and all reality around him. Footsteps on the stairway leading to his sanctuary snapped him into the tangible world. Angry, he swung around, ready to reprimand whoever it was that dared to disturb him.

A young man appeared and Richard relaxed, grinning. "Little brother!" he exclaimed. "Back from Farthdell already, Toulouse?"

The young man grinned. "Indeed I am." Toulouse gave his elder brother a playful punch on the shoulder. "How's the new lady?"

"I haven't met her yet," Richard replied with a frustrated sigh. "Here for a month and I have yet to see the _slightest _sign of her presence." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know why I am so eager to see her. I have my whole _life _to look at her." He nearly spat at the word _life_.

Toulouse looked sympathetically at Richard. "What does Isa say of the Aldrian?"

"She says that Princess Raissa has nearly no accent at all and is as beautiful as the travelers say."

"What's the problem then?"

"I want to see for myself."

Toulouse had nothing to say to that and the brothers sat in silence, watching the sun say farewell to the palace. The princes stayed there until there was nothing to be seen and quietly left the privacy of the tower.


	3. Raissa

**A/N:** Seventh reviewer gets something special... You will have to see what it is! So, please, review! And, no, I won't give you it if you leave a few reviews in a row, whether or not you were meaning to get the something special... Yes, it might actually be worthwhile, this reward. ---oooh aaaah--- **  
**

**Raissa**

Sneaking away to the window, Raissa peeked out. She saw a red headed boy walking in the gardens with her soon to be lady-in-waiting, Isa. She frowned, but was curious. Is this the notorious fiery prince she is being forced to wed? She squinted, trying to get a view of his face. As she was reprimanding herself for trying to break the rules set by her country, she stopped. _Who cares about my country's stupid tradition? If I want to see my future husband, I should be allowed to. _After some time, she gave up. Her chambers were far too high up to see anything clearly.

She strolled her private room of her chambers, looking at the artwork on the walls for the thousandth time during the month she had been in Pondeira. They were all of Aldria, an attempt at making the Aldrian feel at home, Raissa guessed. She had to admit, they were very well done. They captured the beauty of her country. This only made her feel more melancholy. She missed her country, and she was not about to see it for a very long time.

A rustle of skirts alerted her to a visitor coming through her open door. Isa curtsied. Raissa smiled at her. Isa had been a nice comfort; a friend where she knew no soul. "How are you this morning, Ray?"

"Bored." Raissa sat down on her bed, but smiling at the use of her new nickname. "I can't wait another couple weeks to see this prince I'm supposed to marry. The tradition bears no good luck. I don't see why you can't help Richard and I meet. You know him well enough- you told me yourself that you've been friends since childhood!"

Isa sat down next to her mistress, her dark curls bouncing. "I don't want to risk it. I'm not afraid of _my_ king getting angry, it's your family I do not need getting vexed. I am glad to have a good lady friend, I do not want to get dismissed from your services already."

"But I can tell them it was my idea, that I purposely tried to meet him on my own. Besides, they will never know anyway." Raissa frowned, knowing fully well it wouldn't work out. She sighed. "Tell me again what he's like."

"He's a great friend, loyal to the bone, loving, but also has quite a temper. His hair truly shows it. It's like a rich mahogany, but with the intensity of a burning fire. His eyes are brown, they look like a puppy's eyes. He's tall and lanky, not very muscular, but strong, I suppose. All in all, I think he's plain. Then again, I have known him all my life. I can't really say." Isa raised her eyebrows. "Ray, I've told you this _how _many times before?"

Raissa didn't reply. "He sounds like a beast," she simply put, not revealing her true curiosity.

Her friend laughed heartily. "I told him you thought of him as a barbarian and beast. He was truly appalled." She kept laughing. "He's also expecting a spoiled, loud, and whiny snot."

Raissa gasped. "_What?"_

Isa wiped her watering eyes, her laughter subdued. "It's true. I told him he was wrong and he merely scoffed at me."

Raissa shook her head. "He truly is a beast. I wish my country wasn't so poor, then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

Isa smiled sympathetically and stood up, holding out her hands to Raissa. "Come, Richard will be gone all day, we have no risk in running into him. We can stroll through the gardens again or visit the menagerie if you wish." She looked truly hopeful. "Please? You need to get out of this stuffy palace."

The princess nodded and agreed that she indeed needed to get out of the palace. They two young women strolled the palace grounds all day, enjoying their freedom. Raissa found the menagerie intriguing. The many different animals interested her, especially the large cats. They were fearsome yet beautiful, like the surrounding landscape. However, their small cages saddened Raissa. _How can they live like that, all boxed up? I've been here only for a month, yet I feel like I'm encased in a box!_

In the garden, Isa told embarrassing stories of the prince and of his childhood. It made them laugh and lightened Raissa's mood.

Soon the sun was low in the sky and the duo had to return back because the prince was soon to be back and dinner was to be served within the hour.

Chatting with Isa during a rare private dinner without the king and queen of Aldria, Raissa spoke of her pets she had in Aldria. "Muffin had the sweetest disposition no other pony could-"

A knock on the door interrupted her sentence. "Come in," she called.

A messenger bowed. "Prince Toulouse requests the presence of Lady Isa in the library after dinner."

Raissa noticed a deep blush in Isa's cheeks, like a young girl in love. "Tell the prince I shall meet him, if the princess allows me to take leave."

The princess nodded and the messenger left to give the prince his message.

Isa stuffed her mouth full in a very unladylike manner, more like a nervous mouse. "Prince Toulouse, oh?" Raissa asked. "You blushed when that messenger said his name. You like him, don't you?"

The blushing girl nearly choked. "I couldn't! He must marry some princess or fancy, rich heiress. _Liking _him would be fruitless."

Raissa shook her head. "Not if he doesn't wish it. He is not the Crown Prince, he does not need to worry about whom he marries. My younger brother did not want to marry the girl our father suggested. Instead, he chose one of my old school friends as his sweetheart; a lesser woman than even you."

Still, Isa shook her head. "He cannot. It is not possible, it is different here. Besides, he does not like me that way."

"Really? Why on earth did he request your audience?"

"He must have brought back some new books from Farthdell he thought I would find interesting. He knows my love for reading."

Raissa shook her head. "Alright, whatever you say. I must say, though, that you shouldn't give up on all hope."

Isa smiled meekly at her friend, and continued eating.

After dinner, Isa excused herself and left to the library, looking quite flustered. Raissa smiled after her friend, knowing fully well she was not telling the whole truth about her affections for the prince. Sighing, the princess picked up the book she left laying on her desk.

After an hour or so reading at her open window, Raissa heard hoof beats pounding outside. She quickly looked out and watched the rider longingly. She loved to go riding. Since her stay in Pondeira she hadn't gotten a chance. _I _must _get Isa to take me to the stables one day. She must get over her fear of horses sometime._ She looked closer at the rider and noticed that he had red hair.

_Two weeks…. I can't wait that long._


	4. Esmera

**Esmera**

Richard paced his room, unable to sleep. The stars shone brightly, as if mocking his brooding mood. He cursed them, able to twinkle merrily as he sat in agony in his room.

He stopped pacing. He pulled up the loose board in the floor and shoved on the itchy wool clothes. _I should do something about these clothes_, he thought. _They're horrible. _He pushed on a section in the wall, which popped back out at him. Richard quickly slipped in the secret hallway and pulled the door behind him, taking his candle with him. He dashed down the halls, quiet as a mouse, up stairs and down corridors until he reached his destination.

The library was dark and foreboding, a very gloomy place to be at night. Through the tall glass window, Richard saw the moon looming over him, large and alone in the night sky full of merry stars. Grabbing a book all too familiar to him, he sat in the nearest chair to the window. The window faced out to a large, open meadow full of wildflowers off the palace grounds. He longed for the openness and freeness of the meadow. He was glad to have had a chance to take a day off and go hunting that day. The ride around the palace grounds made him feel better, also.

He stuck his head in the book, reading the worn, friendly pages. He could've recited the book to you by memory if he wished. His mother said it was stuck in the basket with him. Richard saw this book as the only link to his past and previous family, so took every precious moment to read it.

The large oak doors to the library opened about twenty minutes later, and quite loudly at that. A girl in strange servant's clothes entered and broke Richard's concentration. Angrily but quietly he hissed, "Don't use those doors! They make too much noise!" He paused. "What, are you an Aldrian servant?"

The girl seemed angry at him for making her sound idiotic and saying the word _Aldrian_ as if it were a swear word. "_Yes, _I'm an Aldrian servant, don't make it sound like a _bad _thing." She walked over to him, glaring. "If I can't use those doors, how am I supposed to get in?"

He stared at her and stood up, the sudden current of air huffing out his candle. "You use the secret hallways. They keep you off the main halls and out of trouble."

She looked down at her feet. "I didn't know where they were," she said with a defiant voice, yet defeated. "I had no chance to figure them all out. I only stayed within the Aldrian hallways. I was never needed anywhere else. The queen uses me for correspondence between her and the princess Raissa." She seemed angry with her monarchs, but Richard kept his mouth quiet.

He sighed. "I can show you where they are, I suppose. What's your name?"

"Esmera."

Putting the book back on its shelf, he moved to a bare wall and pushed it open. She seemed intrigued. He frowned at her. "What, the Aldrian castle doesn't have any secret passageways?"

Esmera struggled for an answer. "I didn't work at the palace before, I was only brought here for this trip."

"That's different. Don't you hate not having a permanent job?"

She struggled for words again. "I have one back home, but it wasn't paying much. I went to apply for a job at the palace, but they had no openings at the palace, so they trained me to help here until the king and queen return."

"Oh." They walked through the hallways under Esmera's candle's light and he pointed out various places that might be of use to her. He glanced over at her. Her hair was a darker blonde, as far as he could see under the kerchief that held her hair. Her eyes were a startling green, themselves asking the viewer of them to defy the girl they belonged to. They darted back and forth, taking in the damp and dark hallway and the different secret doorways. She was dainty, like a willow. Her features reminded Richard of the descriptions of the princess Isa told him, but the princess had honey colored hair. _All Aldrians must look this way, _he pondered, _because that annoying butler has blonde hair, too._

They reached the eastern tower entrance. He led Esmera up the stairs and opened the trap door to the tower. Letting her go ahead of him, he said, "I go here each morning to watch the sun rise."

She said nothing at first as she viewed her surroundings. "Wow, this is incredible."

Indeed it was. The mountains to the east were glorious and the wildflower meadow to the west, drenched in moonlight was truly breath taking. The silence was awkward and Richard said, "Well, now you know where mostly everything is. I have to get back."

Esmera didn't look back. "Go ahead, I can find my way."

Richard frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright. Goodbye then."

She just nodded, staring out at the scenery, mesmerized by its beauty. He stared also, but wasn't mesmerized by the beauty of the scenery. Shaking his head, he quickly turned around and left the tower, back to his quarters.


	5. Tristan

**Ello. **I edited chapter four- it was four and five together, but I decided to separate it in half. It works better for what I'm planning with this.

_Bingo5 _is our seventh reviewer! --hands cookie-- You get a character in a story! I have sent you a PM telling you of the details.

_InChrist-Billios: _You are a martyr indeed. Thank you for reviewing so loyally! So, in honor of your dutiful reviewing, I shall give you a prize as well! A character in one of my stories! A PM will be in order soon with details!

**  
Tristan**

Raissa sat, bathing in the moonlight. Her nightgown flowed from her waist and over her legs, hiding them. Trying to get Isa to even make an attempt to help Raissa get to the stables was hopeless. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on the window, her breath making the glass fog up. She shivered, rubbing her arms to keep warm. _This palace is so _cold_! When I become queen, that will be changed._

Finally, the chill was unbearable. She hopped down and climbed under the covers. Soon it became too hot. _Why are the so many covers? _she wondered, slipping back out from the bed. She had considered covering herself with only a couple sheets, but she wasn't tired and didn't want to stay in bed. She quickly found ragged old outfit she had used to sneak about back home. _Hopefully I won't be caught, _she thought, and pushed the wall in her room. it didn't pop back at her. _Where is it? _she thought. Isa had shown her the secret doors in her room, something Raissa had requested. Quickly dashing down the hall unobserved, she made her way to the first floor. Finally, she came upon the servant's entrance door in the back of the castle. Stepping out into the brisk autumn air, she dashed across the grounds to the stables, where a servant, Tristan, waited for her. He didn't know she was the princess, however, and she liked it.

She had been meeting him for a couple nights now. He had told her of his job as a stable hand and she nearly blew her cover. She quickly lied and explained that back home had an old family horse she loved to ride when it wasn't in use for work. He apparently believed her, and she was relieved.

"I can't let you ride them," he said as she stared happily at the horses, petting them. He told her of their breeding and why each one was a great horse, even though she could have seen it for herself. She couldn't let him know she knew so much of horses.

Raissa shook her head. "I don't care. As long as I can look at them. They're so stunning."

Tristan smiled and laughed. "You truly love horses, don't you?"

She hid her face, letting her hair fall to hide her blushing cheeks as she mumbled a reply. She seemed to blush a lot when Tristan was around.

They left the stables and strolled the grounds. He showed her the royal garden, menagerie, and another garden, more off to the edge of the palace grounds, that Raissa hadn't noticed before. It was behind a door and surrounded by tall hedges, hidden from the view of anybody. The princess gasped at the beauty, unruly and wild compared to the more formal, prim main garden. Vines covered the gate and the hedges needed a good trimming. Stone paths wound their way through the garden, lined with overgrown beds of wildflowers, roses, bluebells, sunflowers, daisies, violets, and baby's breath, with an occasional shade tree. A few wooden arbors covered in more ivy arced over the path. A large oak tree sat in the middle of the garden and hanging from it was a swing. It creaked in the breeze. Raissa had never seen such a peaceful place in her life.

Tristan hung back at the gate. Raissa noticed he wasn't heading into the garden, so she didn't go in either, but viewed the beauty from her present spot. She realized he was talking to her, she had forgotten she was not going by her birth name with him.

"We should be heading back, Esmera."

Raissa nodded and followed the red headed Tristan back to the castle.


	6. A Horse Ride and a Brunch

_Once again,_ congrats to Bingo5 for being my seventh reviwer on this story (yes, I am a bit odd, it's a random number) and congrats and thanks to InChrist-Billios for being such a faithful reviewer!

_Thanks _to Tamzi17 for pointing out my _really_ stupid mistake. Toulouse has been officially made another adopted prince of Pondeira.

I am in a bit of an updating mood. It won't be able to continue, sadly, because school is starting and this weekend is going to be busy for me. Well, here's a lovely chapter six!

**A Horse Ride** ** and**** Brunch **

Richard squirmed in the dawn light as the doctors checked on his father. Doctors made him nervous. They were the ones who let his mother die, but he knew they were the ones that were keeping his father alive. He couldn't argue with them.

One doctor came out with a grim expression. Richard's first thought was that his father was dead.

"He's doing better, but I'm still afraid he might have another episode," the doctor said.

Richard glared at him. "What are you doing to try and help him?" _If they're bleeding him, I think I might kill them, _Richard thought. _It's what killed mother and father knew it as well. _

"We've been checking his pulse, feeding him some medicine, and a couple bleed-"

"No!" Richard yelled, close to a roar. "You can't bleed him. I refuse to allow you to do that."

The doctor looked stunned. "We have to, Your Highness, it might kill him if we don't."

"No, don't argue with me!" The prince wouldn't budge. He wasn't going to let his father die right when he was about to be married. He wanted his father to be there, even if it was a marriage he didn't want, and he wasn't ready for the burden of running the country quite yet.

Finally, the doctor said with a sigh, "Alright, Your Highness. We will stop bleeding him."

Pleased, the prince ran off to change into the servant's clothes. He was going to meet Esmera and take her riding. She seemed so eager to, he couldn't deny her so. He had cancelled a lesson that morning for some "alone" time. Luckily the tutor didn't argue, so he ran to the stables to ready two horses.

As he was tightening the girth of the saddle on the horse he was to ride, Esmera bounced up next to him, her face glowing. She stood stock still next to him as he finished the saddling, grinning excitedly.

"Where are we going to go, Tristan?" she asked him.

His heart did an odd thing, as it did so often when he heard her voice, which was not at all whiny like he would have thought. "You'll see," he replied mysteriously.

She huffed and stomped her feet to keep warm. It was true, the weather was getting colder as the two month mark came closer upon Richard. His time with Esmera kept his mind off of it, and it made him exceedingly happy.

He led the horses out, and knelt to help Esmera mount the horse, a gorgeous bay mare. She smiled at him, stepped up on his hands, and bounced up on the saddle, sitting side saddle. He raised his eyebrows. She all of a sudden seemed nervous. "I-I thought since we're at the palace I might as well ride like a princess," she explained, raising herself in the saddle a little higher as if in a procession. She did a graceful wave. "_Thank_ you for being here today."

Richard laughed, "Why it was my pleasure, Your Highness." He added a bow for the effect.

She broke her royal act and broke into a fit of giggles. "Get mounted you goon and let's go riding already!"

He struggled to keep a straight face as he got on his horse, a strong, muscular gray horse. He clicked his tongue as he led the horse out of the stables. "Follow me," he called to Esmera, and worked his horse up to a trot. He heard her canter up next to him.

"Can't we go faster?" she asked. She had moved her leg over the saddle so she was sitting astride it.

"You really want to go faster?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded eagerly. "Alright…," he said, and took off. He looked back and she was right on him. He pushed the horse even harder, and she followed in suit. Soon she was next to him again. "Well? Where are we going?" she called.

He shook his head. "Not telling you yet!" He saw the short hedge ahead of him and pushed on a bit ahead of Esmera. Leaning down to the horse's neck, he urged it on to jump the obstacle. The horse did his bidding and he soon heard Esmera jump right after him. He coaxed the horse to a stop. "How was that?" he asked, noticing her eyes shining more than usual and flushed face.

She ran her hands over her hair, attempting to tame it. "It was great."

He dismounted and pulled off the saddlebags on his saddle. "Come on, we're having brunch here, off the palace grounds."

Esmera looked dazed as she dismounted and held her horse's reins.

Richard spread out a blanket and got out the food. He sat down and glanced up at Esmera. "You can just leave her, she won't go anywhere." She nodded and sat down across from him. He handed her a wrapped up sandwich and a flask of juice.

The morning went by much too quickly, but by the time they returned back to the stables, they had their fill of food and were happier than either had been in years.

Richard returned to his quarters via secret passages. As he stepped into his drawing room, he saw Isa sitting at the small table. She stood up. "Oh, Richard," she said, her voice cracking and tears falling down her face.

He ran to her, setting his hands on her shoulders. "What is it, Isa?" She held out her left hand, a ring sparkling on it and he realized her tears were that of joy. He gasped. "Oh, Isa! How wonderful! I knew you would say yes!"

Her eyes opened wide. "You knew?"

Richard just laughed. "Toulouse is my brother, how could I _not_ have known?" He wiped her tears, saying, "Oh dear old friend, it's so wonderful to see you happy."

She smiled. "I am very happy indeed. You yourself seem happy."

He fought for a reason as to why he was happy. "I'm glad you're happy is all," he came up with quickly.

Isa looked at him skeptically. "No, you seemed happy before you even noticed me in here."

"The…. fresh air cleared my mind. It was peaceful. I needed a little ride on my own." He couldn't tell her about Esmera, what if she told the Aldrian princess? Then it would all be over for him and his country. _She would first get rid of Esmera, then she'd break off our engagement. As if she didn't hate me enough! _

"That's good. You should do that more often."

He scoffed. "If only I could find time."

She kissed his cheek. "I shall go now, I must tell Raissa! She has been out all morning when she heard you were to be gone. She is in love with the garden and library."

As she left, his thoughts turned to Esmera. _I wish I was not a Prince, then I would not be in this mess with Esmera. I could be straight forward with her and not have to hide anything because of my engagement. _

Across the castle, Raissa was thinking the same thing about a red headed boy named Tristan.


	7. Leaving

**Since **you guys showed such love for me, I am up at midnight finishing this thing. Mainly because I can barely wait to see what I will do with it. It's not the end yet. Perhaps a twist will come, maybe not. I'm out of ideas.**  
**

**Leaving**

Checking her appearance in her mirror again before she left her chambers, Raissa thought about the night's significance and the sadness of it. There were two days until she would meet the prince and a dinner with the king of Pondeira and her parents was in store that night. The king had not been expected to be well enough for this night, however a sudden turn for the better overjoyed the palace, including the prince, apparently.

Her mother stuck her head in the doorway. "Hurry, dear, or we'll be late!" she called and her head disappeared. Raissa made a face in the mirror and got up from her vanity. Dashing to her mother's side, they left the Aldrian guest wing and headed down to the dining hall. _Oh Tristan, _she thought, _how am I going to leave you? _

They were announced and they sat down for dinner. The conversation was overly dull and Raissa soon found herself being talked to. She blinked up at the speaker. The Pondeiran king smiled and said, "Are you ready to meet my son?"

She smiled politely. "I am quite ready to meet him. I am very curious as to what he is like."

He chuckled. "You and Richard shall get along fine enough. He is a good-natured boy and very responsible. I'm sure Mistress Isa has told you much of him."

"She has, I am very glad to have her company."

Dessert was served and they sat and made small chat for a bit longer. Finally, the king declared he needed to retire and we were dismissed.

Up in Raissa's room, her mother squeezed her shoulder. "You'll be fine," she said and left to retire with the Aldrian king, also.

As soon as she was sure it was safe, Raissa slipped into her Aldrian servant's clothing. She was extremely nervous. She had but one night to be with Tristan before she could no longer stand to see him. Already it was near unbearable to see him. She took a deep breath and plunged into the dark of the secret hallways.

Tristan was waiting for her in the library. She smiled when she saw him and he handed her a bouquet of wildflowers. "Can we go to the garden with the swing?" she asked quietly. "I know it's cold… Just this once?"

He looked apprehensive. "I don't know…"

"Please?"

His brown eyes looked sadly down at her. "Okay, fine. Just this once." He offered his arm, surprising Raissa. She raised her eyebrows slightly and took it. They entered the secret passage and continued to the servant's entrance.

Their footsteps quietly padded on the grass, their breath showing in the bitter cold. No sound was heard but those footsteps. They did not speak as they traversed across the grounds, both sensing a sadness in the other.

Tristan creaked open the garden door and they stepped lightly on the stone path. They had been viewing the garden for about ten minutes when Tristan broke the silence. "Esmera… I can't meet you any longer. I'm… being moved to prepare at the winter palace and will stay there until after the wedding. I wish I was not going, but I am."

She held back threatening tears. "I also have a sudden departure," she lied. "I am being taken back to Aldria. My mother needs me back home."

He stared down at her, and Raissa could've sworn there was more he wanted to say, but couldn't. All of a sudden, he pulled her into an embrace, startling her, but it was so _wonderful_. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. She nodded into his chest, the tears finally falling. Her felt as if it were to burst from sorrow. She cursed the Pondeirans for this horrible treaty, as well as her own parents. They stood in each others' arms for an eternity, hoping that time would stop forever so they could stay in the garden and the world could not get them.

Tristan pulled Raissa towards the swing, on which she sat down on. He went behind her and began to push her, making the night more blissful. She couldn't think of any place she'd rather be. Not even her home with her beautiful pony. She was more happy in this strange country without a familiar soul than with her own family and friends back in Aldria.

Soon the swing slowed as Tristan stopped pushing. She looked back at him and he was staring at his feet. "Tristan?" she asked timidly.

He looked up at her, his eyes overflowing. "Oh, Esmera. I've been such a horrid person."

She shook her head, wondering what he could be talking about. "No, no, you haven't," she assured him. He said nothing, just stared back at his feet. When he kept silent for a long time, she repeated his name. "Tristan?"

He seemed to blow. "I am not Tristan!" He ran his fingers through his red hair. "Well, I am, but that's not my real name. I mean, it's my middle name, but not many people know that." He started to pace, frustrated.

Raissa was stunned at his outburst. _What on earth? I don't care about his _name! _That is the least of my worries right now._ "But.. it doesn't matter what your name is. I don't care."

"It's not just my name I lied about." He just kept pacing, then stopped, looked at Raissa, then paced again. "I have to go. I'm sorry Esmera. I really am. Goodbye," he said suddenly and walked out of the garden.

She stared after him, her heart truly broken. "Goodbye," she whispered after he was out of sight. She held that position for a long time, wondering what she did wrong. How she found the strength to not only get up and cross the grounds, but make it all the way back to her quarters was beyond her comprehension.

--------------------------------------------------------

The next day Raissa walked around in a daze. Her parents assumed it was her nervousness of the upcoming meeting of her future husband, and they assured her it would be fine. She didn't bother to correct them. Isa came up to her room and told her even more stories of Richard in an attempt to cheer up Raissa.

"The queen was very enthusiastic about gardening, but she wouldn't do the royal gardens. Instead, she created a hidden garden at the back of the grounds. You can barely tell it's there. How she loved that garden! She would take the prince and teach him his lessons herself, even. It was one of the first places she took Richard when he came to them," Isa said. "Then the queen died, and Richard has barely been able to go there anymore. It's hard for him to be without her. They were very close."

Raissa thought of the garden. She felt like she had invaded the garden. She wished she had not requested Tristan to take her there. _Tristan_. _I wonder what his name is anyway._ She sighed.

Isa smiled. "Tomorrow is the day. I really think you'll enjoy Richard. And just think, we'll be sisters!"

She had to smile at that one. "I am very excited about that."

The dark haired girl bounced up from the small table in Raissa's private sitting room and went to Raissa's wardrobe in her bedroom. "What dress shall you wear tomorrow?"

Raissa shrugged. "I don't know. Probably green."

Isa pulled out a dress from the wardrobe. "This one?" Raissa shook her head. "You're right, too frilly." Searching deeper, she squealed. "Oh! This is _perfect, _Raissa!" She pulled out a darker green dress. It was simple compared to what was in fashion, but was amazingly gorgeous. Gold braid trim lined the hem, sleeves, and neckline. The skirt didn't fluff out too much, but enough to be stylish. The sleeves also puffed up a bit at the shoulders and stopped right after her shoulders. The bodice was done in gold ribbon and would make her pixie figure look even more pixie-like.

"That's perfect indeed, Isa."


	8. Cemetery

**Cemetery**

He had been traveling for a couple hours. The wind bit at his face, but he didn't care. He might be late for meeting Princess Raissa, but he didn't care about that, either. The princess could wait. His mother could not. Soon the cemetery's iron gate came into view. His horse tied to the fence, Richard entered the cemetery, heading to his lovely mother's grave. He knelt at the gravestone. It was too cold and bland to belong to his mother. It just couldn't be hers. He sprinkled colorful flower petals on the stone to make it feel more like it was hers.

He sat and leaned against the gravestone. "Oh mother, Esmera is so wonderful. I feel horrible that I was so mean to her. She did nothing to deserve it. She seemed so happy in your garden. You're probably happy it was in use for once." He paused. "I have to meet her. My future wife. I'm scared of being king. This only makes it more set in stone and I hate it for that. I suppose if I wasn't the Crown Prince it wouldn't be all too bad, but I am and I can't change it.

"Isa says she's alright. If Isa likes her, then there's nothing to worry about, right?" His eyes grew heavy. "Maybe I'll just rest here for a bit before I head back," he mumbled.

Hours later he awoke to somebody waking him up. "Richard!" It was his father.

Richard quickly sat up, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, father. I need to be here with her before…" He trailed off as he noticed other people standing at the gate. "Is that…. everyone?" he asked.

The king nodded. "Yes, that would be _every_one."

Cussing like a prince shouldn't, he stood up and wiped off his trousers and headed to his fate.


	9. Das Fenster

**Das Fenster**

Raissa sat upon her horse at the gate of the cemetery, amazed that the prince had run off there. The sky was getting dark and she was glad she had Isa there with her. It was also a good thing that there was a cottage of the royal family nearby. Raissa was not about to ride a couple hours in the dark.

The night, however, did prove worthy of hiding the tears running down her porcelain cheeks. She missed Tristan so horribly. His departure did not make things any better. At least she knew he loved her….

The creaking of the rusty gate shook her mind out of the concentration on Tristan. The king appeared, trailed by a young man, obviously the prince, who bowed and said, "Pardon my absence. I merely wished to visit my mother's grave, but fell asleep. I assure you, it was not meant to disrespect you. I had planned to be back in time."

His voice set off bells in Raissa's head. _He sounds just like Tristan. Oh _how _am I to live with this man I do not love, but also sounds like the one I do? _His face was hidden by the dark of night, making Raissa impatient. She wanted to see how her future husband looked. _Stupid, stupid Pondeiran! _she thought. _Why can't I see your face?_ As if reading her thoughts, Prince Richard stepped from the cemetery premises and walked to Raissa. As he stepped into the moonlight, his features became more obvious.

Raissa sat in shock._ Oh my- wait... Of course! Prince Richard Tristan of Pondeira… Why did I not see that? I was in love with my fiancé the whole time! _

He seemed just as surprised, but hid all _obvious_ signs of recognition. "Please forgive me, Princess. I hope you can forgive my silly blunder and be understanding." He kissed her hand, giving a small smile of hope. His eyes were sparkling with excitement and love.

She smiled, charmed. "You have been forgiven. We can forget about this ridiculous incident."

Bowing his head, he gave his thanks and the group proceeded to the cottage that was but a half hour away. As they were settled in, Raissa received a summons from Prince Richard to meet him in the library.

Isa grinned. "You shall love him, you truly shall!" She gave Raissa a pat on the shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "He is a wonderful boy. You seemed quite smitten with him at the cemetery."

Raissa blushed. "He is quite handsome," she said, misleading Isa, but not lying. Perhaps someday Isa could know, but it was not today.

"Well, go already!" her friend said forcefully.

The princess smiled and rushed to the library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Tri… Richard."

Richard turned at the sound of his name in her voice. His _real _name. There she was, standing across the room. He bowed. "Raissa," he whispered. "I can't believe it's you," he said in disbelief.

She gave a small laugh, which then broke into a sob. "Oh, it's so _wonderful _to see you again. I can't believe it was you… You're Tristan."

"And you. You're the wondrous Esmera. It's unbelievable." He shook his head and quickly crossed the library to embrace her. "I was heartbroken to leave you in the garden like I did. I am so sorry for that, I truly am."

She mumbled something into his chest. He looked down at her quizzically and she repeated, "I could hardly live after you left like that. I know… It sounds awfully dramatic." She laughed and he shook his head and pulled her into a kiss. _How I have been longing to do that! _he thought. He felt her give in to the kiss quickly after the immediate shock, her arms curling around his neck.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Raissa woke up dreary and cold. She remembered last night's meeting with Tri- _No, _she thought. _He isn't Tristan anymore… He's Richard. My dearest Richard. _

As she stepped out of bed, she heard a noise outside her window. Shivering, she went to it and saw a man outside, struggling with a guard. She gasped as the guard fell to the ground, unconscious, and the man heading towards her open window. She screamed and shut the window, fumbling with the lock. The man grinned at her in a way that was not all-over nice. He shoved at the window, pushing it open. He grabbed Raissa's arm as she tried to flee. _"No!" _she screamed, but he held a firm grip on her.

Yanking her out the window, he pulled a kerchief from his pocket and gagged her, picked her up, and quickly went into the woods. Raissa heard footfalls quickly heading their way and the man led her to a horse, stomping its hooves impatiently. He tossed her up on the horse, bound her legs and wrists, and jumped upon the horse as well. He held Raissa's waist tightly as he urged the horse to a full gallop down a path barely visible. They heard shouting behind them, but it soon got fainter, for the others were not on horses. The man yanked the reins to the right, forcing the horse to head into the woods off the path, slowing down to a slow canter.

They were not in wild brush for long because they soon came upon the stony earth of the mountain, a landscape void of trees but for those behind the travelers. He once again returned the horse to its faster speed.

The man soon understood he was no longer being followed. He gave the horse a sharp turn into a seemingly solid rock wall. Upon closer inspection, you could see an opening, just large enough for his horse. He dismounted, and retrieved Raissa. "I'm sorry, _Your Excellency,_ I'm sure you're not used to the rough wilderness," he spat, especially on addressing her title.

Angry, outraged, and indignant, the princess attempted to yell back at him through the gag as he tossed her over his shoulder and led the horse into the cavern. He set her down on a stone ledge somewhere in the dark. Soon she could hear the crackle of something being lit and soon wavering light from a lantern filled the cavern. Looking around, she saw several maps lying about, a sleeping place consisting of skins and a reed pallet, and a small cooking area with a fire pit. It was freezing in the little hovel of his and the stony walls reflected the eyes of her abductor.

He took the gag off of her and let her yell at him.

"What on earth do you want with me? Who are you? Tell me!"

He chuckled, making Raissa more angry. She was not happy. "Don't laugh at me! I command you! I am your future queen! OBEY ME!"

He just shook his head. "You don't understand, young girl. You are no longer in familiar ground. You are not safe at home with Mommy and Daddy, and your wonderful Prince Richard." He flashed his menacing grin again, accompanying his cold, crazed stare.

"You are in Rochelle territory now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahh! **Don't hate me! -runs from angry mob-

I just needed a twist. This story could not just end there, all schmoozy and happy-like. It needed another complication, and found this was an interesting twist. I am tired of the small, silly, and soppy endings, just making the story all lovey-dovey. No longer, I say!

Not saying this is the ending. Nor am I saying that they will both have a horrid ending. I do end up giving Raissa a daughter; Shannaye (yeah... I know, it's kind of a spoiler, sort of giving away Raissa's fate... but you know what? I felt like sharing that information). So, as soon as this little diddy is done, you can count on Shannaye coming along!

_...-Disclaimer: _Shannaye is completely and wholly not mine. She is the brainchild of _InChrist-Billios. _

_Danke,_ Billios!


	10. Beginning a Search

**Thank you very much,** all of my reviewers and readers for being patient with me as I am being slow updating and supporting my sudden horrible twist. I felt the need for this story to be longer, and this is definitely a way to do that. --hands a super cool rubber duck to all reviewers--

**A/N:** The next…. three chapters will all be in Richard's perspective, if you want to see Raissa, you will have to wait…

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any hint of Robin Hood…. It's just another legend.

**Beginning a Search**

"_Rochelle?" _Richard asked quite loudly. "Why is she in _Rochelle?" _The country was barbaric, a horrible country where assassins roamed freely and a crazed dictator ruled.

"The abductor was last seen headed across the Rochelle border line, the guards could not keep up on foot." The captain shook his head. "We're not sure who he was, nor his motives. The ruler of Rochelle may have had her stolen her for his wife, but he would not go about it with this type of kidnapping, it would be much more elaborate. The man could belong to the Baltio Bandits, but it doesn't seem likely. They haven't been creating mischief for decades, though they are known to do this sort of thing. He might belong to the Revere Rochellans, also, but they're for peace. They wouldn't do this sort of thing. They steal from the rich to give to the poor, not kidnap princesses. Besides, I hear their leader is in love with some maiden from Mayfield. A Marian of some sort."

"I do not care whom the leader of the Reveres is in love with, I just want to find my fiancé. I want to know who _could _have done it, not who _could not _have!" The prince sighed inwardly, angry with this silly captain.

The captain looked frustrated. "Well, we know he was wearing a periwinkle color of some sort- that's a bluish-violet color," he explained at Richard's confused expression. "There was another kidnapping a few years ago in Farthdell with a man in that color, but he was caught and executed. He was working on his own, not with a group."

Richard glared, frustrated with the stupid man- and who used the word _periwinkle _anyway? "I think I'll find somebody else to be in charge," he mumbled, making the poor captain's face drop. Richard left the room, nearly running into his father.

"Well?" the king asked.

"Who would want to do this?" came the reply, Richard running his fingers through his hair. "We haven't done anything wrong to anybody! We're at peace with all the countries, even Rochelle! We just gave them a large sum of money not too long ago!"

King Charles nodded in agreement. "I know son, but don't worry too much, we'll find her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking down on his country from the northern tower, Richard leaned on a turret, thinking of Raissa. _Where could she be? _he thought desperately.

Snow had finally started to invade the scenery, making every tree and meadow sparkle. The search had been going for three months now, and the wedding was in four. He didn't want to have that date come and go without her. She was the only thought on his mind anymore. When he ate, he wondered what she was eating, if anything. He would ride his horse over the countryside, wondering if she had been taken on a horse by her abductor. There were scouts scouring the area, both Pondeiran and Aldrian- both with and without whiny accents. The best man hunters were on patrol, yet they could not seem to track his fiancé down!

Straightening suddenly, Richard quickly left his spot and ran to the kitchens, asking they cook kindly for a knapsack full of food; enough to last him days, maybe a few weeks. Without any questions, the cook began her task, though with a puzzled expression. Satisfied, Richard dashed to his quarters, stuffing some ragged clothes in another bag, added some odds and ends, returned to the kitchen to retrieve his food, and sprinted to the stables. He quickly saddled a horse, a large bay, named Fiere, and stuffed the saddle bags with his stash.


	11. Dinah

**This chapter** is dedicated to chemistry, which was put off during the three-day weekend while I wrote this instead of my lab report.**  
**

**Dinah**

Richard had been traveling for a week in the mountains, searching eagerly for his lovely Raissa along the Rochellan border. He was tired and sore, not to mention that his rations were depleting faster than he anticipated.

The wind picked up and Richard cursed the weather and the darkening sky. _I need to find a place to camp, and quickly, _and just as he thought that, he saw a light up the mountain a ways. Sighing gratefully, he headed towards it. Closer to it, he noticed that the fire was inside a cave. He called out, "Ho, there! I am in need of shelter, may I join your camp?"

A silhouette of a man appeared. "Of course, traveler! Come warm by my fire and stay the night. I am mighty lonely here with but a slave."

Richard urged his horse faster and reached the encampment. He swung off his horse and greeted the man. "Thank you, kind sir, for letting me stay in your camp. I am on my way to see an old aunt, she's awfully sick, she may even be dying, and I must be there to make sure she is comfortable. You see, I am the only one she has, and I have been off to school." He felt bad for lying, but could not reveal his true purpose.

"Aye, I understand," the man said, and held out his hand. "I am called Theo, and my slave back there is called Dinah." Theo gestured to a small figure in the back, a girl with a head piece covering all her face but her eyes.

"And I am Petrad. Nice to meet you, Theo," Richard replied, taking the offered hand.

"Please, sit, and I shall have Dinah serve you some hot tea." Theo turned back to Dinah. "Dinah!" he barked. "Get this man some tea!" Dinah winced, but Richard could see her eyes slit into a glare. She did as she was told and hung a kettle on a hook above the fire, though very forcefully and loudly. _Not a very loyal slave, _he thought. _This man must be very harsh to her. _

His tea served and his horse settled, Richard relaxed and chatted idly with Theo. They spoke of the weather, trade prices, and horses.

Soon Theo claimed it was late, said goodnight, and headed to the back of the cave to his bed, where he started up another fire to keep himself warm. Richard settled next to the fire he was already at, pulling out his tattered book. He was reading when he heard a noise. Looking in the direction of the noise, he saw Dinah trying to catch his attention. She waved her hands as if wanting him to come to her and he realized she was tied to a hook in the wall. Confused, he cautiously walker over to her, unsure of her intentions. Her eyes blazed with fear and the reflection of the fire, making the color of her eyes unknown.

Keeping her voice very low, she whispered in a thick Aldrian accent, "I am no slave, I was taken from my home, kidnapped. I had a mother and younger sisters, they all need me back home! Please, help me escape."

He frowned. It would be a setback for his search, and another mouth to feed… but how could he refuse? She did not seem to be lying, she was scared of this man and angry at him, that much was true, and it was not the normal slave anger he had seen before, though it had been seldom. Pondeira had no slaves, it was a Rochellan trait, so he saw the slaves of Rochellan passerby.

Richard nodded. She continued, "Untie me, or cut the rope. I can't get it myself." Again he nodded and took out his knife. Carefully keeping an eye on Theo, Richard began to cut the rope. Finally, the rope was cut through and Dinah grinned happily. She quickly padded to the entrance, waiting patiently as Richard gathered his belongings. As soon as they were packed, he helped her onto the saddle and he got on behind her, and they quickly left the camp into the dark, cold, and rocky mountain surroundings. As soon as they were far enough to be comfortable, Richard slowed and asked Dinah, "So where are you from?"

She hesitated. "Uh, Aldria… but… we moved to Pondeira. Mother was in search of a job when I was taken. Our father died, leaving us very poor, with no source of money."

"Ah," he said, "well, then we shall head back to Pondeira. Where exactly in Pondeira do you need to be in?"

Again she hesitated. "The capital, I think?"

"Then we'll try the capital."

She bowed her head, "I'm sorry I'm keeping you from your dying aunt."

He laughed. "Actually, I wasn't heading to go see my aunt." Now it was _him _hesitating. "I was really coming back from my old sweetheart's house. She rejected me… again."

This made Dinah laugh and they spoke of their families- for Richard a made up family- and then they came upon a clearing in the woods they had headed back into. There was a small cabin there, abandoned, but Richard knew it well. During the holidays they spent in the cottage Isa, Toulouse, and Richard would come to the cabin and play. He nudged the horse towards the cabin.

Dinah seemed nervous because she asked, "Is this alright?" as they walked into the cabin after putting the horse in an attached stable.

"Perfectly fine," came the reply. "I know who owns this. They would not mind in the least."

They settled in for the night and quickly fell asleep, Richard on a thin blanket, letting Dinah have the warm covers.

As the sun was rising, they awoke suddenly to knocking at the door, loud and hard pounding.


	12. Gone

_Thanks _toeverybody that's been patient with me as I haven't updated this thing in... a long time. Been busy with some other stuff. Like my golf team. We happen to be 4-1, soon 5-1 as of tomorrow.

Dinah... ah, many of you had the right idea about her identity. Both those who figured it was Raissa and not. In here you'll find out exactly whether or not she's not the princess.

**Gone**

Scrambling to his feet, Richard threw a cloak over him. "If it's Theo, you're my wife. We are an old couple going to visit our children in the capital, alright?" he said in a rush to Dinah, thinking quickly. "So act old!" She nodded, also throwing a cloak over her, her face not visible. You could not tell that she had a veil over her face. Even though her appearance was well enough disguised, she moved to another room.

Richard assumed an old man's stance, hunched over, his face hidden and partially covered. "Coming," he called in a feeble voice. He opened the door and there stood Theo.

"I lost my slave to some thief. Have you seen a man and a woman with a veil over her face?" he asked. Richard shook his head. "They may have been on a great bay horse, also stolen no doubt." Again Richard shook his head.

"I had found this cabin while me wife and myself was heading out to the capital, see, to visit our dear children. We're about to be grandparents again!" He paused, pretending to think, then continued, "Well, I did see two young'uns. They seemed in a rush to head to Aldria awfully soon." he shrugged.

Theo just sighed impatiently and muttered something under his breath. "Thank you, old man." He turned on his heel and left back to where the two had come from just a few hours ago, back to the cave.

As soon as he was out of sight, Richard called to Dinah. "Dinah! He's gone."

Tentatively, she came out of the adjoining room. "Thank goodness."

Richard threw back the cloak and ran his fingers through his hair. "I suppose we should stay here until we're sure he isn't coming back."

She nodded. "Of course."

They were sitting around in a deafening quiet. Finally, Richard got fed up with it and attempted a stab at a conversation.

"I'm sure you haven't heard, but your old princess is missing. She's been gone for quite some time now."

The girl snapped her head up. "She's far away now."

Richard's eyes widened. "You know something?"

"Yes, she was in our camp."

"Tell me."

"It was early in the morning…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty, so now you see she is not Raissa. She does, however, know something about the disappearance. : )

For those of you who thought it was Raissa, to tell you the truth, I was going to make Dinah be Raissa, but thought it would be too fluffy.

For those of you who figured it was only another random Aldrian, you're pretty much correct.

--------Anybody want some home made midwest deer jerky?--------

Then review! If not jerky, then... um... some awesome band-mom pumpkin bread! Yay for Mrs. -------!


	13. Captain Charlie

_Thank you all sooo much for reviewing! _I am always happy to see people review.

Ah, FINALLY, we get back to Raissa!

**Captain Charlie**

The wagon was cold. It was bumpy and hard. Raissa was sure she would never get rid of the bruises covering her body from bumping into the wagon's sides and floor.

Other than being kidnapped and the wagon ride, she was treated well, which only made her angry. Kidnappers were not supposed to be courteous. The food was good and filling, and, after being transferred from kidnappers, she was treated with respect. The first man that had taken her was very curt and rude. Then he switched her off to another man in Zearing, a large city sitting on a hill in the heart of Rochelle. This new man was nicer, calling her by her title in a respectful way, not mocking as the last man had.

They were now heading to Henton, the capital, from what Raissa could gather of her little knowledge of her captor's language. She pretended not to let on that she knew their language at first, but they seemed to know better, and soon they stopped talking in the two languages she knew best.

The landscape had changed again, agitating the princess. Her blonde hair frizzed and blew in all directions from the wind, which was also carrying the distinct smell of the sea (though the sea itself was not in sight), making her face twist, holding back tears. Her parents would _always _take them on a vacation to the sea when she was little. She had many fond memories of the sea.

She and Richard had also planned to build a castle on the shore. They both adored the sea and concluded that a castle should be built by it. The two hours they talked in the library at the cottage were plans of their life together. Thoughts of Richard sprung fresh tears, and she hid her face from a curious watchman who had glanced at her when she sniffed.

Suddenly, the wagon bumped even higher than it had before. "Oof!" Raissa exclaimed.

The wagon slowed to a crawl, then stopping. They were just outside a small village, a place for them to stay for the night. "Come," the watchman said, holding a hand out for her to come down. She glared at him. He just smiled, making Raissa scoff. "Stupid Rochellan," she muttered.

The man in charge strolled up to her casually, as if they were old acquaintances. As if she were not tied up. "Lovely day isn't it? The wind is nice. It's nice to be able to smell the sea again. Have you ever been?"

"Been?"

"To the sea, of course." He chuckled.

"Yes." Raissa just stared out into space. She refused to acknowledge him anymore than she needed.

"That's, 'Yes, Captain Charlie."

"Yes, Captain Charlie."

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Now, don't sound so down in the dumps, little lady."

"I wish you would not call me that."

"Ah, there are lot of things people wish for in this world." Charlie smiled blandly. "I wish I didn't have to do this job."

_I didn't expect this, _Raissa thought. "What do you mean?" Her attention was finally caught. She look up at him, his tall stature towering over her.

His eyes, usually bright and hard, were dull and cold. "I haven't a choice," came the equally cold response.

She huffed. "What do you mean?"she asked again, attempting to make her question clear.

"There's no need to tell you."

"Then tell me why you have to take me to the capital. Answer one of the questions, I think I have a right to know!" She wanted to get _something _out of this man, not just comments on the weather or cryptic phrases that he refused to tell her anything about.

Charlie heaved a sigh, finally showing his frustration. "There's a group of people who want the countries to be turmoil, and their leader thinks that if you're kidnapped it'll create chaos between Aldria and Pondeira." He rubbed his temples as if they ached, and continued, "My father was one of them. He died with a debt to pay them, so I am forced to work off his debt or else could end up in a horrible situation. There. I answered both of your questions. Happy?"

She nodded her head, though her curiosity had peaked even higher. He left her with another watchman and Charlie went off into the village to find a place to rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oui, Raissa is back. Next chapter... I have no idea what will happen next. Major writer's block. Thirteen chapters and now I get writer's block. Fun fun.


	14. Tyrant

Ack, still having writer's block, I'm going to attempt this chapter, though. It's about time to update poor Raissa and Richard.

But…. All I can get out of me lately is _shorties! _-sobs- I have temporarily lost my touch. : (

**Tyrant**

**_  
_**The man standing at the front of the hall was grinning wickedly. Raissa didn't like it, even her luxurious rooming quarters didn't make the deed he had ordered less evil. Especially since she had been at the stupid place for two months before she ever heard of an assembly with this man.

"Welcome, dear honored _guest!_" he said, as if announcing her to a formal assembly, not to a gathering of assassins. _Well, okay, maybe they're not assassins, _Raissa thought grimly, _but they sure aren't honorable gentlemen._

"Dear Princess Raissa," he continued, "as leader of the most great and prestigious Paulo's Militia, I would like to extend a polite hand. How are your conditions with your rooming?"

She glared at him, not answering him. She refused. She would not, under any circumstances, answer politely to this man, but she would not give him the satisfaction of a rude comment or disposition.

"I see your pride controls you," he smirked. "Well, since you don't want to talk, I shall introduce myself. My name is Paulo. I can tell that we shall get along famously." He stepped down from the dais he stood on, walking up to Raissa. "But let me warn you," he said quietly, "do not anger me. It has been known that my power goes over even the ruler of my grand country. I can assure you, I shall make your stay here unbelievable if I get angry."

Raissa just raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?" She smiled. "I am sure you will do just that."

He grunted and turned around, back to his dais and sat on his makeshift throne. He waved his hand, dismissing her, and several guards came up and took her arms, leading her to her plush room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard yawned. Another droning meeting, another day without knowledge of Raissa's exact whereabouts. Nobody had even been allowed in Rochelle's capital city limits that were from Pondeira or Aldria.

King Charles had died a month ago. Richard had been inconsolable. He took to his new duties as king stoically, not letting anybody close to him. Isa and Toulouse were about to get married, they wasted no time in planning their wedding.

Under law, Richard was supposed to be married within the next year. A king could not be unwed for longer than one year, and Richard resented this law. He fell into despair.

Aldria's and Pondeira's ambassadors were getting impatient. "King Richard, don't you think we should let go of the princess's engagement to you? She may not be retrieved within a year! We should be making plans _now _for the wedding!"

Richard ran his fingers through his hair, finally getting fed up with his country's officials. Raissa was not something to be _retrieved._ "No! I've told you enough, I am not to give up on her! Keep making your plans. When the time comes we can decide what to do. Assembly dismissed!" He got up and marched out, and quickly slipped into a servant's passage when he was out of sight of anyone. Once at his quarters, he tore off his rich velvet clothing and put on the itchy, plain outfit he had more than two months ago.

Again, he ordered for a satchel of food, horse, and left without any warning, except to leave things under control of Toulouse. After all, he couldn't just leave his country without any leadership.


	15. A Walk to the Park

Alright, I would enjoy more reviews this time… I mean, my story isn't all that bad…

Goodness! It's been awhile since my last update, I'm sorry.

However, that writer's block is gone and is replaced with the free feeling of being able to write.

**A Walk to the Park  
**

Richard's horse trampled the undergrowth as he urged the animal faster and faster. He thought of his fiancé. How nobody had truly helped find her. His officials had let him down, his guards had let him down. There were only two people that had not let him down: Toulouse and Isa. They supported him when he had told them of his departure.

"Richard, you're sure this is what you want?" Toulouse had asked at first.

Isa shook her head, "Dear, you did not meet the girl. She is special."

Richard had shook his head. "Brother, I _need _to do this. She is my only hope from being married to some ugly troll." He most certainly did not want some atrocious woman his wife. "Besides that… I love her."

Toulouse looked from his brother to his fiancé. "I can see the girl is important… But you want _me _in charge of the country? I remind you I was not trained for it."

"But you know enough about it for now. You must not let the citizens know I am gone, also… I can't tell how long I am going to be yet."

Toulouse nodded at his brother. "Find her."

Isa kissed his cheek. "Hurry back soon, Raissa is to be my maid of honor- do not forget." She grinned.

Richard turned towards the secret passage, but turned back. "How is Dinah doing?"

"She's doing very well, getting the hang of being a maid now," she replied. "Her family is doing well also."

Richard nodded, reassured, and ran off.

Now, his heart was racing with Rochelle guards at his back, he was in territory he never thought he would reach safely.

The guards would not catch him, they simply thought him a thief, a bread stealer. Soon they guards would give up and Richard could return to the city in safety, as was routine for him now.

Sure enough, the pounding of horses' hooves had disappeared from behind him. He slowed his horse and turned around in the saddle, double checking. He then made his way towards the city a little and turned off onto another path, to a cave he was hiding in. The sun was beginning to set, and he wanted to get back soon.

Inside the cave, he fed the horse with some oats, also stolen, and sat down to study a makeshift map of the city he had drawn. Marking down places his search ended dry with charcoal, Richard sighed. Next month he had to give up his search if no leads had begun to surface. After three months of searching, Richard had a vast amount of the city scoured, only a small section left, but a problematic one. It was the wealthy neighborhood, somewhere he would not fit in with his plain garb. A month was not enough time for him. He rolled up the map as he gratefully thought of the upside of his situation. The palace was not in the capital city, thankfully, so he did not have to search every nook and cranny of _that _place.

He sat and stared at the fire, eating his bread. A plan began to form as the cave walls and flames blurred, his eyes not truly _looking_, his attention focused elsewhere. He couldn't understand why he didn't think of it earlier. Servants. They gossip, they cannot keep a secret. Their guard would be down because they knew no Aldrian or Pondeiran was let into the city. He would inquire of their knowledge if Raissa and then find her.

Tossing another log onto the fire, he found a scrap piece of parchment he had found and began to figure out a plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raissa could not believe her ears. The Pondeiran king was dead, leaving her fiancé as king.

"_Four months? Four months!"_ She glared at the stupid man. "How can you have _just _found out?" She ran her hands over her hair, not realizing she had taken on a Richard-like characteristic. "This is ridiculous, Paulo!"

Paulo put his hand on her shoulder. "I was angry the news got to me so late, too. I promise you I was only told yesterday."

She shrugged her shoulders, attempting to get his hand off of her. "Don't touch me."

He removed his hand and offered his elbow. "Come, let's go on a stroll through the park," he said with a glint in his eyes that clearly asked her to defy him.

Defeated, she grudgingly took his arm, and he led her outside. She instantly assumed a happy appearance, pretending to enjoy his company.

As they walked towards the park, they were greeted by several people. She saw Captain Charlie and waved happily. One person ran into them as he was running from incoming guards. It was a poor peasant with a sack of potatoes clutched to his chest. Paulo grabbed the man's arm and muttered, "Be quiet and I shall let you go without any harm or guards at your back." The man glanced at Paulo, a little scared, and then looked at Raissa, and she realized who it was.

"Richard," she whispered.

His eyes were bright with excitement, but his air about him obviously said, "Say nothing."

The guards stopped short at Paulo. "Master Paulo, this man is a reoccurring thief. We shall take him now." One guard reached out his arm, but Paulo pulled Richard back.

"No, this man is under my protection."

"But…" One glance from Paulo and the guard stopped. "I'm sorry sir. We did not know." The guards then left the trio and Paulo yanked Richard in front of the pair, still clamped onto Richard's wrist.

"I give you two options: you may work at my home, you will be fed. Or else I shall send you back to those guards."

Richard glanced at me, then at Paulo. "I thank you sir for your kindness, I should enjoy to work for you."

"You will not be paid, you understand."

"Your protection just now was enough payment."

Satisfied, Paulo let Richard go. "This is my companion, Fiona." Richard bowed humbly. "My name is Paulo. You shall refer to me as Master and to my companion as Mistress. I have no room for you to board in my servants' quarters, do you have a place to stay?"

"I do, Master Paulo."

"Wonderful then. Follow us, please."

The journey to Paulo's took an eternity for Richard and Raissa. Paulo and Raissa conversed, all the while having Richard at their backs. Raissa's heart pounded and she couldn't help but remember their last night together and the kiss they had shared. Finally Paulo's home came into view. It was humble to call it a home, it was more of a mansion.

She immediately wanted to go to the library, and she told Paulo so. He nodded his head, and let her go. She sat in a cozy chair, tears flowing down her face. She was so happy, her _wonderful _Richard… Here! They could escape, they would have no trouble at all once Richard gained the trust of Paulo, which did not take long with servants.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulo showed Richard the expanse of the house. "Now, I would like to know what skills you have."

Richard thought, but not about his skills. He thought of the position that would get him closest to Raissa. Men were not maids. Perhaps a guard…

"I am very good at fencing and I am very strong. I was hoping to be perhaps some part of security or guard."

"Then let's send you to my guard captain."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie drilled Richard hard, but he was able to keep up. He was trained well back in Pondeira, nothing was a challenge.

Finally, Charlie admitted defeat. "You are very skilled, you pass by me." He glanced to the fence surrounding the fencing arena, where Paulo stood. "Master Paulo?"

"Very well done," he replied. "What is your name?"

"Petrad," Richard replied, remembering the alias he used to fool Theo.

"Petrad, you start today."

"Thank you, Master Paulo."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, quick trivia: Did anybody notice the connection between chapter 9 and its title?

-anybody know German? that's a clue for you-

Kudos for those of you who noticed.

Alrighty, you know the drill. Review!


	16. Surprises and Unpleasantries

Hmmm….

i'mobsessivecompulsive: Bravo! You were the only one that actually knew the trivia question by previous knowledge!

simplegrl007: Correct! Heh, niiice, you looked it up.

InChrist-Billios: thanks for the review! It's nice to know people actually look it up!

Nixiesocean: That stinks that you're not that far in German. But, you know _some_ German and that counts… eh?

FaylinnNorse: Argh, you must learn German. It is ahhhmazing.

_Alrighty! _Heh, chapter sixteen right here!

**Surprises and Unpleasantries  
**

Richard sat in the cave that night with wet eyes. Raissa, right there… He just couldn't believe it. He did not have to deceive, trick, or fool anybody to get into that mansion. He was also able to do a job he was good at, and it could get him close to Raissa.

Once his trust was gained with Paulo, Richard could get a job as guard to Raissa… A plan began to form. He would take her out for a stroll when Paulo was busy… That is, if she went on strolls without him.

Finally, after hours of recollecting memories of Raissa, he fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raissa stood in front of Paulo as he sat on his dais.

"Now Miss-"

"I am still a princess, you shall address me so."

"You aren't my princess, so I do not have the obligation to give you that title." Paulo stared at her, bored. "Now _Miss _Raissa, we are going on a trip to the palace. The king needs my advice and I cannot leave you here."

"Why not?"

"I am taking all my guards with me- now no more questions, I am in no mood to answer silly queries." He rubbed his temples. "I have assigned the two strongest and capable guards, Captain Charlie and that new guard- what's his name? The one I hired a few days ago? Ah yes, Petrad, to be your personal guards.

"You are to be sent with them ahead of me in a carriage. You will stop in a little village where my party will meet up with you the next day. I have preparations to make and I must gather my things. It would be safer to send you ahead of me in case there is an ambush on my party- which happens a lot. So, I shall send a maid to your rooms in an hour to help you pack. You are leaving tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow?" _she squeaked, quite outraged. How can he assume she can get everything together with such short notice? "How much do you expect me to pack?"

"Not much. I am buying you new clothes while at the palace." Paulo waved his hand. "Go to your rooms and decide what you need most."

So Raissa did as she was told and in due time, the maid came to help her pack. The maid, Jenna, was a quiet, meek girl and Raissa had an idea sparked.

"Jenna?"

"Yes, miss?"

"Could I possibly borrow a set of clothes of yours? You can take a dress of mine if you wish, I'm getting new clothes anyway."

Jenna's eyes widened. "Oh, really miss? I don' think I could wear it, but perhaps I can sell it for some money… See, ma' family's low on money…"

"Whatever you wish to do with it, but I would kindly like a simpler outfit of yours." Jenna opened her mouth, about to ask why, but Raissa stopped her. "Don't ask why please, and don't mention it to anybody. Can you retrieve it now?" Jenna nodded and ran from the room.

Raissa sighed and flopped on the bed. _Perhaps Richard and I can part from Charlie for a bit, then we could escape! _she thought eagerly. _Then I could return home… Oh, how I long for home… and Richard._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard was up much earlier than needed. His horse, loyal Fiere, could sense his anxiety and pranced around.

Hours later, he set for Paulo's. He could not believe his luck, how could he have possibly gotten such a job so quickly, he did not know. He would not question it, because it would only cause him to jinx his luck.

Richard could see Raissa on her balcony, leaning on the railing. He smiled at the sight of her, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, her skirts rustling about her.

"Petrad!" It was Charlie. "You're here, wonderful!" he exclaimed. As Richard dismounted, the captain leaned closer. "Be careful," he whispered, "this girl is a groaner. She complains a lot."

Richard feigned disgust. "Stupid royalty. So pampered."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, it's ridiculous."

Just then, Paulo came into the courtyard with Raissa on his arm. She looked semi-excited and semi-nervous. Paulo whispered something in her ear and she made a face. He leaned his face closer and kissed her… very deeply. Richard felt his face heat up and he clenched his fists, but did nothing.

Raissa stood stiff until Paulo stopped. Her eyes flicked to Richard sadly then back to Paulo with anger. "Goodbye," she muttered and walked to the carriage, to which a team of horses was hitched. Charlie helped her in and she smiled politely and said, "Thank you."

Paulo walked up to Richard and it took all that was in him from striking the man. Paulo was grim faced. "She's mighty restless, keep an eye on her." Richard nodded. "_Nothing _is to happen to her. Understand?"

Richard nodded again. "Yes, Master. I understand."

"Good. Have a safe trip. We shall meet up with you in a couple days." With that, Paulo turned on his heel and left the courtyard.

"Well then, let's go!" Charlie had climbed onto the carriage and was ready to go. Richard mounted Fiere and they began their journey.

After an hour or so, Richard casually slowed to keep pace with the carriage windows, so as to make conversation with Raissa, even if it could not be like he wished.

"So miss, how long have you known Master Paulo?"

"Too long," she muttered. "Almost six-seven months… I don't know." She looked out at him and smiled happily, with tears in her eyes. She blew him a kiss and he blew one back making sure Charlie did not see.

"What, do you not like the master?"

"Absolutely not. He's a pig."

"Oh, well, he was awfully nice to offer me this job. I am a thief, he could have just handed me to the guards."

"Indeed, that was an awfully generous thing for him to do. I had never seen him at his best until then." Her eyes were close to overflowing now.

Richard maneuvered Fiere closer to the carriage and held his hand out to Raissa. She took it and they clung briefly.

Raissa wiped her eyes. "You have a nice voice. You and the dear captain are the only kind guards. I am glad you were my escorts."

Charlie called back, "Thank you, Princess, I am honored to be your escort."

Richard pretended to be confused. "Princess?"

Charlie said, "Aye, the missing princess from Aldria, supposed to be wed to Pondeira's king right now. Don't let Paulo get a wind of your knowledge of it, though."

"I don't plan to." He winked at Raissa and she laughed silently

* * *

Alright, so a little unpleasantry with Paulo, but he's evil so screw him. I think this shall be the last we see of him for the most part. 

ahem a record: seven reviews in one chapter, it's pretty awesome, keep it up! (last time I only got four, and it's been- ugh- since september 23... and only four? So now there's what... seven in a few days? Sweeeeeeeeet.


	17. The Truth

_Attention: _I have now enabled anonymous reviews. I didn't realize they were _dis_abled in the first place. Review!

A little Charlie perspective! Then back to our main characters.

:Warning: _Fluff._

**The Truth**

"Do you realize what today is?" Charlie helped Raissa out of the carriage.

She shook her head, "I do not, perhaps you could enlighten me."

"Friday the thirteenth, of course."

"Bad luck, then."

Charlie laughed. "Absolutely not."

Petrad walked up to them, having their camp pitched. "It's so jinxed, it's become good luck."

Raissa raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?" She glanced at Petrad.

"Hah, you do not believe us," Charlie scoffed playfully.

"I wish I could."

The sunset was beautiful, and the group sat in silence staring out at the horizon. Petrad sat as close to Raissa as possible, without being obvious. Charlie sensed something between the two, but he did not mention it, afraid to damage the princess's pride by being associated with a thief, in case she did not know him.

The two men sat at the fire after Raissa had retired to her tent and they spoke in low voices.

"So, Charlie, why do you call her princess?"

He sighed. "I feel sorry for her, she does not deserve this. I would help her if I could… but I have a debt to pay to Paulo for my father." Pausing, not sure if to inform this new guard of a conversation he had with her, but he quickly waved away his doubt. "When I first met her, she was scornful. She did not laugh, she did not smile. She hated me, she hated the ground she walked on. She was so sad, and after I gained her trust, she confided in me. I asked her if she had been scared of marrying a man she did not know well. She laughed! Can you imagine? She actually laughed. Anyway, she replied that she _loved _her fiancé. I asked how she could have and she told me the most shocking story I'd ever heard… She fell in love with a servant, while dressed as one. She pretended to be a commoner- that's what threw me."

Petrad seemed deep in thought, listening, but not seeing his surroundings. Charlie glanced at him, back to the fire, then continued, "Then one day he told her he could no longer see her. Later, she found out he was the one and only Crown Prince… Then the next morning she was taken."

Charlie stopped and looked at Petrad. He had tears running down his cheeks. He looked at Charlie. "You said you wanted to help her? Would you do whatever you needed to get her home?"

"I cannot- I have my father's debt, but if it did not exist, then yes, I would."

"Say you were rewarded for your help? You were offered full protection against Paulo."

Charlie shook his head. "I can protect myself." He stared at the fellow guard skeptically. "Why do you ask these things? You're not some beggar, are you?"

Petrad now shook his head. "No." He sighed. "Can I trust you?"

Charlie was unsure, he could not answer. Petrad seemed safe enough. Finally, he replied, "Yes."

Petrad seemed relieved. "I am the king of Pondeira; King Richard," he said in a whisper. "I hoped you would help us leave the country."

Charlie's eyes opened wide. _"What?"_

"I would reward you handsomely, trust me. Raissa would be very appreciative, also."

He stared at his feet. So, this was the truth? It was truly the king of Pondeira? Petrad's red hair was definitely a point going for him.

"What was your name as a servant?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the name you used as a disguise with the princess."

"Tristan…"

"And hers?"

"Esmera…"

Charlie nodded. "I believe you then… What do you want me to do?"

"Just let us take our course towards Pondeira- leave now, get far ahead of Paulo, very far." Petrad, no…. Richard, no… _King _Richard, seemed eager and excited now.

Charlie stood and said, "Then let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raissa was tired. She had gone so long without sleep, and the carriage was now off a cliff, unable to be reached in any way. She was now wearing Jenna's clothes, and the men were similarly dressed, in old commoner clothing.

Despite the sleep deprivation, Raissa was happier than ever. She loved being so close to Richard, he was so comforting.

They had no trouble traveling, though they were walking on eggshells during their journey.

Richard had insisted Charlie call them by their first names, and he obeyed with Richard only. With Raissa he refused to direct any comment without her proper title.

The air became familiar, and it was strange how she noticed these things. She began to get antsy, waiting desperately for the border into Pondeira. She would be much safer there, happier, and more comfortable. Richard seemed happier, too.

Charlie was more alert, keeping an eye on every shadow and every time he saw a flicker of movement. Raissa smiled at him encouragingly every so often. His face was so serious and worried.

Finally they stopped for rest, and Raissa took the opportunity to its full advantage.

She awoke to Richard shaking her. "We're close," he whispered. "Maybe a day's ride to Pondeira… We're almost home."

She smiled broadly. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

He grinned back. "We should get going then." His eyes were excited, but dark circles showed he was tired. She got up, folded her blankets, and they packed the horses, put out their fire, and began their trek.

* * *

Ta da! Chapter seventeen! So, review! I got some really good feedback last chapter, and I expect the same this chapter! 


	18. Home

**Home**

Richard was nervous, the border was looming closer. He didn't know if Thor was lurking about at all, or if they were being followed by Paolo's men. He dared not mention Paolo to Raissa, he knew she loathed the man with the passion of a thousand suns. He would catch her with tears in her eyes. He would silently comfort her, giving her a kiss and looking into her eyes. She deserved to know that he was always going to protect her.

Unsure of how much longer they had to arrive in Pondeira, the group was optimistic. They had yet to run into trouble and they had been looked at oddly by a few travelers, but no serious threats. Charlie recognized no person they passed, meaning that none of them belonged to Paolo. They were now camping in a small clearing far off of the little road they were traveling and were about to go to bed. Richard was fixing his bedroll, but he wasn't sleeping yet. He had the first night watch, Charlie's idea. After his bedroll had been set up, he sat under a tree, staring into the fire.

"Richard?"

He looked up at Raissa. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and the firelight cast shadows on her face that made her look absolutely stunning. He loved seeing her like this, the way he first did, a plain, simple servant. He smiled at her sweetly and stood up, kissing her. "Yes?"

She blushed and said, "I just came to tell you goodnight."

"Sit with me for a bit," he suggested. She consented and they sat down under the tree together. Charlie had already gone in his and Richard's tent, so Richard held her in his arms. He stated, "I'm so happy."

She nodded. "As am I," she agreed. "I can't wait to get home."

"Me either." The silence was the usual: not awkward, just nice and knowing. It was peaceful, with the knowledge that they could easily be home in time for supper.

0-0-0

A voice called out through the halls of the castle. Isa sat up suddenly from her desk, recognizing the voice. She ran out of the room, down the grand staircase, dashing towards the voice's origin.

There, in the massive foyer, stood Raissa, in torn rags for clothing and her hair in a wild mess. She was hysterical and then saw Isa. "Isa! Richard, Charlie… they've been ambushed! Out by the cottage… they're out by the cottage," she managed to wheeze before fainting.

Isa shrieked at nearby servants to alert Toulouse and knelt by Raissa. She shrieked at some more servants to get her some water and rags, and then ordered two young men to carry Raissa to the parlor couch. She propped Raissa's head with pillows and, now having water and rags in her possession, she patted a cool rag on the young princess's forehead. She groaned in her sleep, muttering and fidgeting. Isa simply cooed at her motherly and assured her sleeping patient that everything was okay.

0-0-0

Toulouse urged his horse, it couldn't seem to go fast enough, and his men weren't going fast enough for his liking, either. Finally they came upon the cottage, and sure enough there was yelling and sword clashing. A man was fighting the prince, while another two were dueling quite vehemently. He assumed the one not as nicely dressed was the one the prince was with, since the prince himself was quite disheveled looking.

Toulouse yelled at Richard, but he did not look up, but simply yell, "Toulouse, you fool, what took so long?"

"I couldn't get the stupid horse to go any faster!" came the short reply, then to the opponents, "Put down your weapons, men! You are indeed outnumbered by far!"

The men finally noticed the large group of soldiers and knights lined up, many with arrows cocked right at them. They dropped their swords and backed away, then took off running at a dead sprint. With a flick of his wrist, Toulouse motioned for two knights to fetch the runaways. Within seconds, they came back with prisoners.

"Toulouse, you never let me down," Richard said gratefully, his breath taking its time to return to him. "Thank you," he said, addressing the men backing the lesser prince.

The unknown man stepped forth and bowed to the royal. "Thank you, for I am sure I hadn't much fight left in me."

Toulouse dipped his head and said, "You're welcome, but I don't know you."

"Charlie," the man replied, bowing again.

"He's been Raissa and my companion on this trip. He has been much of help to us," Richard told his brother. He frowned, a concerned look drawn upon his face. "How was she?" he asked Toulouse anxiously.

"Isa was taking care of her when I left. I think she'll be alright," he replied.

Richard looked extremely relieved and turned his attention to the captives. "What was your purpose?" he asked darkly. "Why did you ambush us?"

The men exchanged glances. "We…," one of them began, but the other growled at him and said, "We won't tell you a thing."

Richard raised his eyebrows, one of them looked ready to confess. "Paulo sent you," he accused.

The first man looked panicked, just as Richard predicted. He said quickly, "He wanted us to kill you!"

The other man look thoroughly angry and grunted, "Traitor!" under his breath.

"Then you two will stay in my dungeons. You shall never be released," Richard condemned them. He ran his fingers through his hair, his mind focused back on Raissa. He needed to make sure she was okay… He snapped at one of the soldiers, "Let me have your horse, I need to get to the palace _now." _Then to Toulouse, "You can handle this, right?"

He nodded, and Richard jumped on the soldier's horse, pounding off to the palace.

0-0-0

Raissa woke up with a horrible headache, but smiled at the feeling of soft blankets covering her rather than a stiff, wool soldier's blanket for once. She looked around, hoping somebody was there and found nobody. She sighed, but then heard the door open. She looked up and Richard walked in. He looked startled. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake!" He grinned at her, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Raissa smiled back at him, more than happy that they were finally together, at the palace. "Better," she replied. "How long has it been?"

"About a day and a half," he told her. Her eyes widened and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Your parents will be here in a couple weeks. They want to get the wedding done soon."

She laughed and said, "Sounds like them."

* * *

Yes, kind of an abrupt ending for this chapter, but I can't do much with this story, the darned writer's block has yet to leave me with this particular story. The next chapter or two will be the end, then I can get to work on Shannaye. 


	19. The Wedding

Sadly, the end. It's short, not much dialogue, but there's not much else I can say about our hero and heroine.

So read on, and enjoy the blissful ending of this story...**  
**

**The Wedding**

Raissa stood in front of the mirror months later in a gorgeous white dress. She turned and admired the handiwork at several angles. The servant that Richard had rescued, Dinah, made it to repay the king for his good acts. The material was a soft silk, the feeling of it against her skin was heavenly. She spun some, letting the skirt swish around her, then flung the veil over her face.

A knock came at the door and Raissa called for them to enter. In walked her mother and Isa. The queen nearly cried at the sight of her daughter in the gorgeous wedding gown. Smiling, she hugged her mother and told her not to cry. "Oh hush," she retorted. "It's a mother's job to cry over her daughter's wedding. I shall do what pleases me, and if crying is up there, I shall cry."

Raissa simply laughed and nodded, saying, "Alright, Mother. If it pleases you."

* * *

Richard stood at the altar, anticipating the moment Raissa would step through the large wooden doors, revealing herself for the last time as an unmarried, unbound woman. Suddenly the doors flung open and the organ began playing the traditional Pondeiran march for the bride's procession. Toulouse and Isa came in first, Toulouse wearing a handsome jacket of dark grey and crème trousers, Isa was wearing a dark green dress, carrying a small bouquet of wildflowers. The rest of the party followed identically, then the Pondeiran march changed to the Aldrian wedding ballad, though more of a march. Raissa stepped in, her father escorting her, and Richard nearly died. Her face covered with a lace veil, her dress looked as though it was made by magic. She glided down the long, stretching aisle, and her fiancé thought that it couldn't have taken much longer, for it had seemed like an eternity by the time she reached him. 

Neither the bride nor the groom remembered the ceremony, they rarely remembered any ceremony at all. Those in attendance thought it was the most beautiful thing, this young couple, these future monarchs portraying well true joy. They didn't realize that they were indeed in love, that it was nothing much to them anymore that the marriage had been something they were forced into. The couple felt elated, and nothing could have taken away their joy.

* * *

About a year later, Raissa gave birth to a gorgeous girl, naming her Shannaye. Even as a baby, her hair was the most rich shade of auburn, with eyes of emerald-brown. She was the king and queen's pride and joy, and the girl was soon followed by an heir for the monarchs, a boy named Edmund, and strong, willful baby with dark hair and bright, brown eyes. After him, their last child, Kaylla came along. Her hair was darker than Edmund's- as dark as a raven's feather, with eyes identical to Shannaye. The family was very much a happy one.

* * *

Woot! We are done, yet I am sad to leave this story. I felt it was my crowning glory, I adored the story so very much… but! Now you can read about their child, Shannaye, and I hope to have that story up soon. So keep an eye out! 

Farewell, _Bring What May Come, _it's been great.


End file.
